Sonadow story
by xSonicSilverLoverx
Summary: I suck at summaries XD But this is my first Sonadow. Don't like yaoi? Then please leave! -.- K rated!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey, what can I say? This is my first Sonadow story, so it might suck XD  
_**

**_Sonic official characters belongs to Sega and the Sonic Team.  
_**

**_Don't like yaoi? Then get the hell out of here!  
_**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

It was a warm, summer day at the planet Earth. Many people were outside, some of them were at home and a lot of them were at the beach. A blue hedgehog, known as Sonic, the fastest thing alive, was running. Running was actually one of his favourite hobby. The blue blur has been running since this morning. Since his buddy Tails was busy on a new invention and Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald, Sonic decided to run. He ran into a park and stopped under a shady tree. Sonic took a deep breath and stretched his body.

"_Guess I should take a break._" The blue blur thought to himself. He sat down and leaned again the tree.

Sonic sat there peacefully, while listening to the wind and the birds singing. It felt like Sonic sat there for hours, or even weeks. But he only sat there around 2 minutes. The blue blur took a deep sigh of happiness because of the peaceful moment.

"Faker?" Someone said.

The blue blur opened his eyes and looked up. He saw a black hedgehog with red stripes. He was known as Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Oh h-hey Shadow!" Sonic said and blushed lightly. "Long time no see!"

"Hmph" Shadow said. Sonic knew that it was Shadow's way to say "hi". "What's with the blushing, anyway?" Shadow asked.

Sonic started to blush even more. To tell ya something, Sonic does have a crush on his black rival. Yeah, Sonic is gay, well actually he's bi. He didn't tell his friends that he was bi. Who knew what kind of reaction they could have got? The only persons that knew that Sonic was bi are Tails and Silver. The blue blur's thought got quickly set on Shadow, which made him blush even more.

"Are you okay, faker?" The ultimate lifeform asked.

"Hmm?" Sonic woke up from his day dreaming. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." He smiled.

"Hmph! You sure are acting strange since I came by." Shadow stated.

There was a silence moment between them. Sonic looked at Shadow and Shadow looked back. Sonic was lost in Shadow's red eyes. His thought was set on Shadow again.

"_Maybe it's the right moment to tell him…_" Sonic thought to himself. He stood up and walked closer to Shadow. "Shadow, I-"

"SONIC!" Sonic heard someone scream. A screaming that he didn't like to hear.

A pink hedgehog, known as Amy, ran towards the blue blur and hugged him tightly.

"I've finally found you, Sonikuu!" She said.

"H-hey, Amy." Sonic said.

The pink hedgehog let go of the hug, but she still held Sonic's hands. Shadow just stood there, watching them.

"Oh, hey Shadow." Amy said.

"Hmph!" Was all Shadow could say. He crossed his arms and turned his face away.

"Well a nice 'hello' would have sounds better!" She said in her anger voice. Then she turned her face to Sonic. "Sonic, let's go to the new ice cream parlor! They are opening today!"

The blue blur rubbed his head. "Geez, Amy, I wish I could, but I am busy today." Sonic lied. He didn't like to go on a date with Amy .

"Nonsense!" She said. "I saw you here sitting here doing nothing. You can't lie to me, Sonic. Let's go!" She continued and dragged Sonic along with him.

"He isn't your mother you know.." Shadow said.

"Excuse me?" Amy said and stopped walking. "What's you say?" She looked at Shadow.

"I said, he isn't you mother, Amy!" He said again. Sonic saw that Amy twitched her eye.

Amy walked closer to Shadow. She was angry of course, and Shadow just stood there, looking at her.

"Did I say that I was his mother!?" Amy screamed in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I mean he isn't your boyfriend, Amy!" Shadow screamed back. Amy twitched her eyes even more.

"Um, guys..?" Sonic said but they ignored him. The blue blur felt like this wasn't going to end well.

"I know he's not my boyfriend!" Amy yelled at Shadow.

"Then why the hell are you forcing him to go on a date with him!?" Shadow yelled back.

"Does that even matter to you!?"

"Maybe! And I don't like the sight of it!"

"Guys…" Sonic said in a low tune. Amy was in a pissed off mode and Shadow was just…angry.

"You know Amy," Shadow said in a calm but in a ice cold voice. "you don't have to drag him wherever you want just because you love him."

"So?" Amy said. "You're just jealous because you don't have someone that cares and loves you!" She screamed.

Shadow froze. Amy stared at him with an ice cold face. Sonic gasped after what he said to Shadow. The ultimate lifeform looked down. Maybe what Amy said about that he didn't have someone that loved him and cared for him made him said.

"You know what," He said in a low but now in a sad tune. "I had someone that cared and loved me, but she died 50 years ago…" The black hedgehog walked away.

"S-Shadow! Where are you going?" Sonic asked, worried.

Shadow ignored him and continued to walk. Amy and Sonic stood there together, watching the ultimate lifeform walk away. Sonic turned her face to Amy.

"Amy, I think you made Shadow sad." He said. And it didn't sound happy either. "Maybe you should apologize to him."

"He started it." Amy said. "But that's not important right now." Her tune got into a happy one. "Let's go on out date now!

The pink hedgehog took his hand and dragged him alone. Sonic had no choice but to follow her. The blue blur looked at Shadow, who was sitting under a tree, curled into a ball, having his arms on his knees and his head on his arms. Sonic knew that he was crying.

"_Shadow…_" The blue blur thought to himself as he left the park with Amy.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Finally! The second chapter. Sorry if this is a bit late.**_

_**I didn't know that Sonadows stories were that popular. I didn't see that coming XD**_

_**Oh, right. Some characters might get a bit OOC.**_

_**Sonic and the official characters belongs to Sega and The Sonic Team.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"We're finally here, Sonic!" Amy said happily.

Sonic was on a "date" with Amy. They were going to the brand new ice cream parlor in Station Square. Right now, the both hedgehogs were standing outside the building. There were some tables outside the building with some large umbrellas. The building itself was cherry-red colored. And the ice cream parlor itself was called "Cherry's Berry".

"Let's go inside!" Amy suggested and dragged Sonic along.

The both hedgehogs entered the building, and they both gasped of surprise. The wall was pink and white striped. The squares on the floor was also pink and white. The ceiling was only pink colored. The walls had a lot of paintings. It also had a soda vending machine, a candy vending machine, colorful balloons, a slushie stand, a milkshake stand and some pinball tables.

"Wow! It's so beautiful here!" Amy said as her eyes started to sparkle.

"Yeah. I had to admit, the design is not that bad." Sonic admitted and looked around.

"Can you go and find a seat for us while I go and get our ice cream?" Amy asked.

"Well, okay.." Sonic said.

Amy smiled, and then walked to the ice cream parlor to get their ice cream, but it was a long Sonic walked around until he found a seat. He found one and saw down. The table was near a large window which had a great view(**use your imagination**).Sonic looked at the window and sighed. He thought about Shadow, his rival. The one he loved. He thought of what happened earlier.

(Flashback)

_"He isn't your mother you know.." Shadow said._

_"Excuse me?" Amy said and stopped walking. "What'd you say?" She looked at Shadow._

_"I said, he isn't you mother, Amy!" He said again. Sonic saw that Amy twitched her eye._

_Amy walked closer to Shadow. She was angry of course, and Shadow just stood there, looking at her._

_"Did I say that I was his mother!?" Amy screamed in anger._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I mean he isn't your boyfriend, Amy!" Shadow screamed back. Amy twitched her eyes even more._

_"Um, guys..?" Sonic said but they ignored him. The blue blur felt like this wasn't going to end well._

_"I know he's not my boyfriend!" Amy yelled at Shadow. "Yet…" She thought to herself._

_"Then why the hell are you forcing him to go on a date with him 24/7!?" Shadow yelled back._

_"Does that even matter to you!?"_

_"Maybe! And I don't like the sight of it!"_

_"Guys…" Sonic said in a low tune. Amy was in a pissed off mode and Shadow was just angry._

_"You know Amy," Shadow said in a calm but in a ice cold voice. "you don't have to drag him wherever you want just because you love him."_

_"So?" Amy said. "You're just jealous because you don't have someone that cares and loves you!" __She screamed._

_Shadow froze. Amy stared at him with an ice cold face. Sonic gasped after what he said to Shadow. The ultimate lifeform looked down. Maybe what Amy said about that he didn't have someone that loved him and cared for him made him sad._

_"You know what," He said in a low but now in a sad tune. "I had someone that cared and loved me, but she died 50 years ago…" The black hedgehog walked away._

_"S-Shadow! Where are you going?" Sonic asked, worried._

_Shadow ignored him and continued to walk._

(End of Flashback)

"_Shadow…_" The blue blur thought and sighed to himself.

"Here I am, Sonic!"

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. Amy walked towards the table Sonic was sitting at. Amy was holding a tray, which was holding a bowl of ice cream and two spoons. The ice cream itself was vanilla flavor with strawberry sauce and sprinkles in different colors. It also had some strawberries and cherries in the bowl too.

"This looks delicious!" She said as she sat down. She took one of the spoons as Sonic took the other one. "Let's eat!"

Sonic took a bit from the ice cream and took a bite. "Hey, this tastes good." He said and took another bite.

Amy nodded in agreement and did the same. And for some reason Sonic didn't run away from the date. He actually enjoyed it. Or maybe he enjoyed the ice cream more. Minutes passed for a while and the both hedgehog had finally finished the whole ice cream.

"Man, that was good!" Sonic said.

"I agree!" Amy said in agreement. She stood up and took the tray which held the bowl. "I'm just gonna put this on the counter. Be right back." She said and walked away.

The blue blur nodded. He looked at the window. The sun was about to go down. Thanks to the sunset, his thoughts, once again was set on Shadow. He wondered where that black hedgehog was doing right now.

"Sonic! Let's go on a walk!" Amy said as she walked back to the blue blur.

The blue blur thought for a while. "You know what, Amy? I think I should go for a walk. Alone." He did sound a little determined, but stayed calm. "And thanks for the ice cream, by the way." He said friendly.

"You're welcome!" She said.

The blue blur was about to rise from his seat but got caught by Amy with a kiss on the lips.

"And thanks for the date, Sonic!" Amy said happily while she pulled away from Sonic(**did I say that right?**).

"Y-you're welcome, Amy." Sonic said. He was blushing by the kiss.

The pink hedgehog smiled and left the building, so did the blue blur, but he left in another direction.

Minutes later, the speedster was in the park where he was at the beginning. And he was walking. Yeah, you heard me right. He didn't care to run this time, so he walked instead. He was thinking, a lot. Mostly of his thoughts were about Shadow. Sonic had a crush on the ultimate lifeform for a long while. Today was the day that Sonic was gonna tell his feelings to the black hedgehog, but then Amy came, and these thoughts were also stuck on his mind.

_"So? You're just jealous because you don't have someone that cares and loves you!"_

How could Amy say something like that? Saying that someone doesn't care or love Shadow like Amy does loves and cares for Sonic. He thought so much about it that he couldn't see where he was going. And as the results, he ended up bumping into someone.

"Watch it, faker!" Someone said angrily.

The blue blur recognized that voice. And yes, you guessed it right.

"S-Shadow!?" Sonic said surprised.

The black hedgehog ignored the hedgehog and walked pasted him.

"Shadow, wait!" Sonic said.

The blue blur followed the black hedgehog. He took Shadow by the shoulders, but Shadow slapped away Sonic's hand.

"Don't touch me!" The black hedgehog hissed.

"Shads-".

"Don't you ever call me that!"

Shadow walked away from the blue blur. Sonic once again, took him by Shadow's shoulders.

"Please, Shadow…"

Shadow couldn't take it any longer. The ultimate lifeform slapped away Sonic's hand again, and pushed the blue hedgehog away from him. The push was so powerful that it made Sonic flew to a nearby tree, hurting his back. The blue hedgehog looked at the black hedgehog. Anger could be seen in the black hedgehog. Shadow took a look at the Sonic, and then walked away, leaving him behind. Sonic however, could only see the ultimate lifeform leave, and tears were forming in the blue hedgehog's eyes.

_**I'll stop right there, shall I? Sorry if this chapter sucked.**_

_**Anyway, please leave a comment/review if you want more chapters!**_

_**Sayonara!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holy shit this chapter is late. I had the biggest writers block ever, but I had to force my lazy ass to work on this chapter. Also, I wanted to mention that I've changed "The-Shadow-Pushed-Sonic-To-The-Ground" moment from the last chapter(chapter 2). And also, thanks for all your reviews/comments(at least some of them), and support for this story. Now chill out and enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Sonic and Shadow saw each other. Unfortunately, both of them haven't been outside latterly, and alot of people don't know why. Right now, a yellow-orange fox with two tails, known as Tails, was outside Sonic's bedroom as he tried to get his big brother outside his room.

"Come' on, Sonic," Tails said. "can't we talk about it?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Sonic screamed from his room.

Tails sighed. He's been trying to get Sonic outside for at least an hour, but whatever Tails did, Sonic refused. Now he didn't know what to do anymore, so he walked out of the blue blur's house, and saw the red echidna, Knuckles, waiting for him.

"Well?" Knuckles said.

Tails only shook his head. "It's no use, Knuckles." He said. "He still refuses to go outside."

"This is really strange." Knuckles sighed and crossed his arms. "Since we don't know what to do, I think it's the best that we leave him alone a bit longer."

"Guess you're right." Tails agreed as he and Knuckles started to walk away from the house. "But I'm still a bit worried about him, Knuckles. Sonic has never been acting like this before " The kitsune said.

"Trust me, I'm as worried as you are." Knuckles responded. "Let's head to the city, we can go buy something that might cheer Sonic up."

"Yeah, we also better go buy him some chili dogs too. He probably hasn't been eating for a while."

Knuckles nodded in agreement as him and Tails were heading for the city. If there's one thing Sonic loves as much as running, it's chili dogs.

But not even chili dogs could make Sonic happy. In fact, the blue hedgehog hasn't been that happy at all these days. He is lying on his bed, hugging his pillow while buried his head into it, and he was crying deeply into it.

"_Why Shadow? Why can't you love me?" _The blue blur thought to himself while crying.

The only thought Sonic had right now was Shadow. He couldn't stop thinking about the black hedgehog. And he really couldn't stop thinking of what happened last time he saw Shadow.

-Flashback, Sonic P.O.V-

"_Watch it, faker!" I heard someone say after I bumped into something or someone. But I recognized that voice. I looked up, and I saw "him" in front of me. _

"_S-Shadow!?" I said._

_For some reason, Shadow just ignored me and walked past me. _

"_Shadow, wait!" I said as I followed him. I could tell that he was angry._

"_Shadow," I said and took him by his shoulders, but Shadow slapped away my hand, hard._

"_Don't you dare touch me!" He hissed. _

"_Shads-"_

"_Don't you ever call me that!" _

_Shadow once again, walked away from me, but that didn't stop me. And again, I took him by his shoulders. _

"_Shadow, please…"_

"_I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed and slapped away my hand again and walked away. _

_He slapped me really hard this time, I could feel the pain in my hand, but I ignored it as I followed Shadow and took him again by his shoulders. But he just once again slapped away my hand and looked at me coldly. _

"_Sha-" _

_Before I could finish, Shadow slapped me across the face. It was so powerful that it made me fall to the ground, and I fell pretty hard. I took my hand on my cheek and I felt the pain. I looked at Shadow with wide eyes, and I could see the anger in his eyes. I was afraid what he was gonna do next, but Shadow only took a quick look at me and walked away, leaving me behind. _

"_S-Shadow…" I said as I felt tears were forming in my eyes. _

-End of Flashback, Normal P.O.V-

Sonic hasn't been himself after that moment. He's been mostly isolated himself in his bedroom. He loved his rival so much. He was about to tell Shadow his feelings for him, but then Amy came in the picture, force Sonic to date her, then start to argue with Shadow for no reason and then have the guts to tell Shadow that no one cares or love him.

"_That is why Shadow is angry!" _Sonic thought. _"I should have been on his side and defended him. But I just stood there and watched them argue with each other, then let Amy say "those words" to him and then let Amy date me! Shadow hates me now!_" Sonic cried out more as he hugged his pillow hard.

* * *

_**I'll guess I'll stop here. Don't worry, the next chapter won't be that late as this chapter was. And poor Sonic, I feel sorry for him :c**_

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
